An electrical disconnect device as mentioned above is known in particular from document EP 2 521 150.
In that document, the disconnect device is described as including two pairs of stationary terminals and two electromagnetic control systems that are coupled to two movable bridges so as to break or make contact between the stationary terminals of the two pairs of terminals.
The two electromagnetic control systems thus enable electrical contact between the stationary terminals of each pair of terminals to be opened and closed automatically, without manual intervention.
In order to act on the battery or on a circuit to which the battery is connected, the manual drive means of the disconnect device make it possible to ensure that the movable bridges are held spaced apart from the stationary terminals, regardless of the state of the electromagnetic control systems. It is then possible to act on the battery or a circuit to which it is connected without risk.
To this end, the manual drive means include a knob that makes it possible, via a cam device, to push the movable bridges away from the stationary terminals.
Such a disconnect device is generally fitted in a motor vehicle.
An electrical failure could affect the electrical circuit of the disconnect device or the electrical circuit of the motor vehicle.
If the failure occurs when the movable bridges are in their open position, spaced apart from the stationary terminals, then the driver of the vehicle has no means of making electrical contact between the stationary terminals.
The driver can thus no longer start the engine of the vehicle.